True Destiny Continued
by tp96
Summary: Angel thought that he signed his destiny away and that the battle to come would be the end of his life. He was wrong. Now he has more twists and turns to face, while fighting to keep both his team and his mission going strong.
1. Facing the Apocolypse

**Of course like everyone else I didn't want Angel to end. Not to mention they sort of left it open ended. I felt it was my duty to continue it. Plus, I wanted to do a Gunn romance story and deal with the issues between ****Illyria**** and Wesley. Anyway on to my fic….**

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 1: Facing the Apocolypse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

Faith pressed down harder on the gas pedal, willing the van to go as fast as humanly possible. She then took a quick glance at the brunette sitting next to her, a girl who she had fast become friends with, not surprised to find her body language tense. The girl was flexing and un-flexing her fingers on a large axe nervously. Faith sighed softly as she quickly placed her eyes back on the road. She knew what her friend was feeling, this feeling of not knowing…not knowing what was going to happen…not knowing if they were going to be too late. She sent up a silent prayer to god that everyone was all right.

Milani was sitting in the passenger seat of the van trying her best not to panic. After the dream she had last night, well actually it was a nightmare, she and Faith had gathered the last of the money they had and bought two one way tickets to Los Angeles. Just thinking about what she had seen scared Milani to death. She knew about the battle to come, the danger they were about to face, but the actual danger didn't frighten her. It was the fear…the fear of not knowing if they were going to make it. Would they make it there on time to help them? Would they be able to stop this oncoming apocalypse that she glimpsed in her dream? She wasn't sure. The dream had ended so abruptly and she had woken up in terror. She thought it would have been hard to convince Faith that what she had seen was real…that it was really going to happen. But she didn't have to try to convince her. Faith instantly believed her, because she had a similar dream that night as well.

Now both girls were in Los Angeles and riding in a stolen van, both hoping that they had enough strength to save the world…to help the five individuals that Milani had seen valiantly fighting in her dreams…not caring if this was possibly going to be their last night on earth alive. Milani looked over at Faith. They hadn't said much during the entire plane ride here and the deafening silence in the van was the same. She didn't know where exactly to begin…what to say. If this was going to be their last battle…their last fight…well Milani wanted Faith to know how much she cared about her…how much their friendship meant to her.

"Faith…I just…I needed to," Milani began, but stopped, unable to put into words what she was feeling.

"Don't…just don't," Faith ordered, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "We're going to make it okay, so don't start with the mushy crap." She then looked pointedly at Milani, who was now staring back at her. "We're going to help Angel stop whatever it is that's coming," Faith continued on firmly. "And after we do, we'll still be standing…everyone will." Faith then returned her eyes to the road. "At least I hope we will," she added softly.

"I hope so too," Milani said, her voice equally soft. She then leaned forward in her seat and peered out the windshield carefully. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a small group of what appeared to be females, all holding weapons of various sorts, walking briskly. "Faith…up ahead," she said, pointing at the group of girls as they came closer into view.

Faith's eyes widened when she took in the sight of a familiar redhead. "Oh my god…that's Willow," she exclaimed. "And that's Buffy…and a couple of the potentials. 'Well they weren't potentials anymore, not after that spell Willow cast,' Faith thought to herself. She felt a huge sense of relief as the van came closer to the hoard of girls. She had never felt so relieved in her entire life. She knew she and Milani were walking into something big and that they might need more back up to help Angel. Now they apparently had that back up. Faith jerked the van to a stop and turned to the girl in the passenger seat. "Looks like more of the calvary is here," she announced, her mouth lifted up at the corner slightly. "We'll stop here," she said forcefully. "You ready?" Milani nodded. "Well let's do this thing."

Both girls jumped out of the vehicles and ran towards the group, holding their weapons tightly in their hands. The group of girls all twirled at the sound of footsteps running towards them. Buffy's eyes widened in shock. Faith. She hadn't seen her since they had separated after fighting the First in Sunnydale. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Zander, and the other new slayers had gone immediately to England after the town had literally crumbled before their eyes. Faith had chosen to stay behind. But she had obviously found a new friend. "Well, well, well…just when I thought we had enough slayers in our little group," Buffy remarked sarcastically as the two girls walked up to them. "Hello Faith."

"What's up B," Faith replied shortly. "This is Milani. She's here to help with whatever big bad is supposed to be coming to L.A. I'm assuming that's why you guys are here." Faith allowed her eyes to float from Buffy, to Willow, and finally to the other slayers. Where were Zander, Giles, and Dawn? Why weren't they here with the others? Didn't Buffy know they needed all the help they could get?

"We had to leave them behind in England," Buffy stated, answering the questions she saw in Faith's eyes. "All the slayers had dreams last night…about something serious going down here tonight. Whatever it is Faith…it's bad…real bad. I couldn't risk Giles, Dawn, and Zander. I had to bring only the strongest with me. It's the only shot we have of winning this thing." Buffy then looked at the girl who stood next to Faith wielding an impressive axe. "She had better be a slayer," Buffy said, raising a brow challengingly.

Faith rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. Milani placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "I can speak for myself," Milani said quietly, but firmly. She then pierced Buffy with a quelling glance. "No…I'm not a slayer, but then again…I'm not human either," she continued on. She heard a chorus of gasps go through the gang of slayers, but she ignored them as she stepped closer to Buffy, not stopping until she was inches from her face. "But that's not what's important. What _is_ important is that we stop whatever it is that _I_ saw coming in my dream. We're wasting time standing here. We'll do proper introductions later." She stepped around Buffy and continued walking, leaving the others staring at her retreating form. Milani halted in her tracks and spun around to face the group of girls, her expression one of irritation. "Hello…oncoming apocalypse…remember," she said, tapping her foot on the pavement impatiently.

Faith released a snicker, in spite of their situation. "That's my girl," she said softly. She then looked at Buffy, not surprised to practically see steam coming off the blonde. "You heard the woman. Let's go." Faith jogged forward to catch up with her friend. Buffy closed her eyes and counted to ten. She so didn't need this…not right now. She realized that Faith and her would never be friends. What she hadn't counted on was that Faith would make friends with someone who was as equally irritating as she was. She felt someone touch her shoulder gently, breaking her out of her thoughts about Faith and her annoying companion.

"Buffy we need to go," Willow said urgently. "That portal you saw in your dream…we have to find it. We have to stop it from opening or close it if it's already opened. Put aside your differences with Faith for right now. You guys can go back to being at each others throats after we help Angel."

Buffy nodded absently, knowing that her friend was right. Right now Angel was in up to his eyeballs in danger and he needed them. "Come on girls…let's go," she demanded, taking off into a jog behind the two girls currently ducking into a side alley up ahead. "Willow you got that spell ready," she called over her shoulder, never breaking her stride until she came to the alley. She slowly walked forward to stand beside Faith and Milani, her mouth gaping at the sight before her. This was just like when they were battling the First, except this was…who was she kidding. This was nothing like when they fought the First. This was worse.

"You thinking the same thing I am B," Faith said, her voice trembling slightly. She had never seen so many different types of demons in one place before. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the demon that resembled Godzilla. How the hell were they supposed to fight that thing? It was too huge. They were going to be squashed like bugs for sure.

Buffy forced her eyes away from the sight of the demons pouring out of the portal ahead of them to glance at Faith. "You mean am I thinking we're going to die tonight," she asked, trying to place sarcasm in her tone, but instead sounding frightened. "Yeah we might, but not before we do some damage." Just then the army of demons ahead of them all froze as if someone pushed the pause button on a remote. She spun around to face the group of girls who had just caught up with them, noting the looks of surprise and fear on their faces. "Willow did you do that," she asked, not really caring if she did or not. They needed a couple extra minutes to devise some sort of strategy and they needed to find Angel. Buffy didn't care who stopped the danger, just as long as it stopped long enough for them to come up with some sort of half-ass plan.

Willow nodded furiously. "Yeah, but it will only hold for about 10 more minutes," she said, her green eyes now black. Buffy ran out of the alley, shouting for the others to follow her. The group stood in a circle on the sidewalk, each girl looking from one to the other. "What now Buffy," Kennedy demanded. "You heard Willow. She only put those demons on freeze tag for only 10 minutes. You got a plan or what?"

"Not really," Buffy answered simply. "But we can start with closing that portal. Willow start with the closure spell. We need to close that damn thing…now." She then looked at Milani, Faith, and the slayers she had brought with her. "We need to find Angel and the rest of his crew. We can't go up against these things alone, plus that wasn't the alley I saw the battle taking place in."

Milani looked at the blonde incredulously. "What do you mean," she asked anxiously. "The portal's right there. What other alley could it be?"

"Trust me…it's not," Buffy said, shaking her head wildly. "I know what I saw in my dream. This isn't the place, but I bet it's somewhere close." Milani's eyes drifted over the buildings, narrowing slightly as she tried to remember what she had seen from her vision-like dream, trying furiously to ignore the gibberish coming from Willow's mouth. She glanced upward, taking in the absence of fire escapes. The buildings in her dreams had fire escapes. Buffy was right. They were in the wrong alley.

"You're right…we're in the wrong place," said Milani, dragging her hand through her hair. "Shit. We gotta find that alley. Can we leave Willow here with your slayers and go find the correct alley. We need to find Angel and his gang. I'm sure that's where they are."

Buffy shook her head in refusal. "No we're not leaving them here with those things and we need to make sure that portal is closed."

"Fair enough," Faith chimed in. She stepped away from the group slightly to look at the buildings on the other side of the street. "Should we check the alley across the street," Faith asked.

Buffy looked at the alley Faith was staring at, her eyes opening as wide as saucers as they floated up to the roof. Someone just leaped onto one of the buildings from another one next to it. She knew the shape of that body anywhere. Angel. The figure ran across the top of the roof, before leaping down to the pavement and running into the alley. A minute later an African-American guy was running down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He then ducked into the darkness of the same alley. "That's it…over there," Buffy said excitedly. "That's the place." Buffy then turned to Willow, her expression one of hope. "Willow you done with the chanting or what? Close that portal already."

Willow clenched her eyes shut, feeling the sweat pour down her face. "I'm trying," she said tightly. Willow forced herself to concentrate harder, allowing Kennedy's soothing tone to wash over her in encouragement. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. Whoever opened this portal used some serious magic. They seemed to have some sort of barrier spell on the portal protecting it. But one thing they hadn't counted on was Willow's power. It had grown immensely since she had left Sunnydale…since she had been training with other powerful Wiccas like herself. She would not allow a stupid portal to beat her.

"Oh my god Willow…it's working," Kennedy shouted happily, squeezing the red-head's hand gleefully. "Keep it up a little longer Wil. It's almost closed." The girls looked on as the portal began closing slowly until there was a bright light and then it was gone, leaving behind only the legion of demons that had passed through earlier.

"Alright you guys can go...I'll see if I can extend the freezing spell a little longer," Willow said eagerly. None of the girls made a move to leave, each one afraid of leaving the witch alone with the army of demons not to far away. "Go on...I'll meet you guys there," she said hurriedly. Her green eyes met Buffy's eyes, telling her silently that it was okay.

Buffy released a small breath of air and nodded. "Alright guys the portal's closed," she said loudly. "We have about six more minutes...maybe a little more if Willow can extend that spell. Let's get over to that alley and meet Angel and his crew." Buffy jogged across the street, Milani and Faith right behind her, and the other slayers bringing up the rear. Then the rain was pouring down, almost out of nowhere, on top of them. The girls ignored the uncomfortable feeling of their clothing being drenched as they all now stood at the entrance to the place where there lives could possibly end.

**Meanwhile in the alley…**

Angel grabbed Gunn and helped him settle onto a crate. He grimaced at the sight of the dark fluid on Gunn's side, face, and arms. "Jesus," Angel whispered harshly. "You shouldn't be here Gunn…not like this. Are you up to this?" Gunn nodded firmly, even as he released a groan in pain. A figure stepped out of the shadows and Angel turned quickly to the sound.

"It's only me mate," Spike whispered. His face blanched upon seeing the state Gunn was in as he came closer. "Isn't that stuff supposed to be inside? Damn it Gunn! What the hell happened over there with that senator?"

"A large group of vamps is what happened," Gunn answered sarcastically. "God I hate vampires." He realized what he said and he managed to look contrite. "No offense guys," he said apologetically, glancing at the two vampires who were apart of the team he was in. "Any of y'all heard from Wesley or the blue chick?" Both Gunn and Angel shook their heads. Gunn ran a hand over his baldhead in frustration. Wesley had to be all right. He just had to be. He couldn't lose another part of his family. First Cordelia and then Fred. Lorne wasn't dead, but he still was gone, choosing to voluntarily leave after finishing his part of Angel's plan. He couldn't lose Wesley too.

A noise was heard from above and then Illyria appeared, dropping down to the pavement in front of them. "Wesley's dead," she announced, her tone devoid of emotion. The three men all glanced down, feeling the loss of another member of their team. "I am not completely sure, but I think I am feeling grief for him," she continued, her voice now ragged, almost as if she was fighting tears. "I can't make it stop." She then turned to Angel. "I need to do more violence!" They all heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards them. Each one whirled to the sound, ready to face the danger, but instead facing a large group of girls.

Angel took a step closer to the blonde that was leading the group. "Buffy…is that you," he whispered hopefully. She nodded and then the tears that she had been fighting fell as she took in the sight of the blonde vampire standing next to him.

"Spike…oh my god," Buffy said softly. "You're alive? But how…how could you? What happened?"

"No time to explain pet," Spike said quietly. "But yes it's me. I'm alive. We'll have to put the explanations on hold for now." Spike turned his blue eyes to the brunette standing next to Buffy. "Hey Faith," he said casually. Faith nodded at him in greeting.

Just then Willow came running into the alley, her red hair fanning wildly behind her. "They're coming," she said, her eyes floating over the group. "I tried to freeze them again, but I'm a little drained. I'm sorry Buffy."

"It's okay Willow," Buffy assured her. Willow's green eyes narrowed at Spike. "Yeah it's him…he's alive," Buffy said, noting Willow's fixated stare on Spike. "Alright everybody get ready." The new slayers readied their weapons, holding them tightly down to their sides.

Milani heard a groan and she walked over to the sound. She bent down to look closely at the guy perched on a crate, holding his side in pain. She took an inventory of his body, the sight of the bruises and blood causing her to wince slightly. "Hey you okay," she asked him softly. Gunn lifted his head and stared at the girl standing in front of him, her face filled with concern. "Oh I'm just peachy," he remarked, his mouth quirking at her.

"He is not fine," said Illyria. "He won't last ten more minutes. His life line is draining."

Gunn glared at the blue-haired woman who had taken over Fred's body. "Don't worry…I'll make them memorable," he said between clenched teeth as he pushed himself to his feet.

Milani held his arm firmly when she saw him sway on his feet. "Yo Faith…get over here," she ordered. Faith pushed through the throng of girls and immediately took hold of Gunn's other arm and helped him ease back down onto the crate. "Jesus Chuck…what happened to you," she exclaimed, her voice tinged with fear. Faith glanced at Milani. "Can you heal him," she asked worriedly. Milani nodded. She then placed her hands over the most serious wound, the one on his abdomen, and focused her healing ability, feeling the warmness flow down her arms and through her hands. Her hands glowed brightly as the power flowed from her to Gunn.

Gunn felt his entire body feel warm, as if a ray of sunshine was hitting him directly full force. And then there was no pain; at least no blinding pain. The only thing left was a dull ache in his forehead and the sting of a couple bruises along his arm. Milani removed her hand and straightened until she was upright. "How are you feeling," she asked him, taking her hand and brushing it down his cheek. Gunn caught her hand in his and held it to his face. "A lot better now," he said, his eyes focused on her face. Milani stepped back from Gunn and pulled her hand out of his grasp, feeling an uncomfortable feeling envelop her. Now wasn't the time for this. They had a battle to get ready for. "You ready to fight now," Milani asked him bluntly. Gunn nodded and got to his feet.

Faith slapped him on the back playfully. "You had me worried there for a moment Gunn," she said, smirking at him. "Now grab that axe lying next to you and let's get ready." Faith and Milani walked back over to Buffy and the remaining slayers; with Angel, Spike, and Illryia leading the group a couple steps in front of them. Gunn walked over to stand next to Milani. This was it. It was time.

Angel's hand clenched around his sword tightly. "Time to get down to business," he announced forcefully.

**Note: This was a long, long chapter. I don't intend for it to be a one shot. I intend to continue it. Please review if you think it's worthy of continuing.**


	2. Big Bad Pt 1

**_Tariq_**_: Thanks for the review. I do think that Angel and Spike have a weird relationship, although I wouldn't call it a friendship exactly. But they should have some sort of a bond, after all Angel is Spike's grandsire. I intend to make their relationship the same as it was on the show for the last couple episodes…loyalty to each other, but still having a dislike for each other._

**_Stri_****_ the Saran Wrap_**_: Appreciate the review. I miss Wes too and I do intend to place him in the story. I think there are unresolved issues between him and __Illyria__, plus I don't believe that Fred's soul could just disappear like that. You'll see what I intend to do with Fred/Illyria later._

**_Shahid_**_: Thanks for your review. I will place that quote in the story…well sort o, but not in this chapter. I intend to just tweak the phrase a little._

**_Hearns_**_: Thanks for the review. Here is an update._

**_Dixiegrl_**_: I tried to hurry with the update, but I needed to work on my other stories. _

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 2: Big Bad Pt. 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

Angel slashed his sword outward; cutting the demon that had charged him in half. They had been fighting for about three hours non-stop and he was beginning to feel the weariness creeping into his bones. He knew the only reason he had even lasted this long was because of the boost of power he had received from feeding off of Marcus. The grief caused by the loss of yet another member of his team—no his family—was also pushing him forward to continue fighting.

Doyle, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley…they all died, in different ways, but yet still managing to leave some mark on this world before they departed. Doyle saved a whole clan of half-breed creatures…sacrificing his own life so that others could live without the fear of being hunted and killed. Cordelia. She had changed so much from her Sunndydale days, growing into a beautiful and brave woman that made every day working with her something to look forward to. She had also betrayed him by sleeping with his only child, but he knew it was merely because she had been possessed by the demon entity within her. The inner battle that was raging in her subconscious was lost, her body finally succumbing to her coma, but only after she came back and helped him one last time.

The loss of Fred, like Doyle, had been completely unexpected. It seemed that every time happiness touched them, even if it was for a little while, the darkness always had to seep in and pull the light away…the light being Fred's soul. All that was left now was her "shell", as Illyria always referred to it. Fred's body in all essence is still walking the earth, correction engaged in a heated battle at his side, but her soul was stripped away, leaving the presence of an old goddess behind to inhabit her being…Illyria. That was the hardest part, seeing Fred's face everyday, but knowing that she was truly gone and having to deal with a goddess that didn't yet understand the ways of humans.

Finally, Wesley, he had been the last to die, and his death was forcing the grief from all the others' deaths to the surface. Wesley went out in the way that every hero should go. He went out fighting…fighting the good fight of good vs. evil. His soul too seemed to have left his body when Fred died, but that didn't stop him from trying to help. He continued on, mechanically at best, but still continuing. He actually took Illyria under his wing per say and tried his best to teach her about the way humans lived in order for her to survive in this new world, even though the goddess was the reason Fred was gone. But that was just how Wesley was, no matter what, his sense of right and wrong always steered him.

Now as Angel cut the head off yet another demon, he wondered if the rest of them would make it through this. He chanced a glance to his right, noting that Illyria and Spike were taking on a demon twice their size, but they were still alive. That's all that mattered. His eyes flitted through the throng of demons and champions, seeing Buffy and her slayers, Faith and a young woman who fought surprisingly well, and finally landing on Gunn.

The healing that girl gave him apparently totally regenerated Gunn to full strength and he was slashing through demons like a mad man. Angel suspected it was the rage stemming from the news of Wesley's death that was urging Gunn to fight harder, to be stronger, to be tougher. Suddenly he felt demon blood splatter on to him from the side, and he turned to see who had killed whatever it was that had been creeping up on him. His eyes widened as he instantly recognized his savior.

"Connor I thought I told you to go home," Angel growled, stepping over the dead demon's body to grab his son's shirt roughly. What was he doing here? He distinctly remembered telling him to go home and now he was here, in the thick of it all, exactly where his father didn't want him to be. "Damn it Connor…you shouldn't be here," Angel said loudly, shouting over the cries and grunts resounding around him.

Connor stared his father down defiantly, pulling away from his grasp. "What was I supposed to do…just let you get killed," he retorted angrily. "No way! You need me…and I'm staying." Connor pushed Angel out of the way, taking down another demon that had been standing behind his father. "You can lecture me later. As you can see, now isn't a good time." Connor turned away from Angel and swung his axe, cutting down two more creatures, leaving his father standing watching him in what was a mixture of disbelief and anger.

Angel shook his head forcefully, allowing the haze of anger at his son to fade. In truth, it was really just fear he was feeling…fear for his son's life. After all he had risked to keep Connor safe, it was almost ironic that he still ended up in the thick of danger anyway. Angel brought his elbow back swiftly; catching whatever had been behind him in the throat. He then turned around to face his opponent, ducking and twisting, all the while hoping to god that his son, as well as the others, would live through this. Four members of his family had died already. He wasn't sure if he could take losing another.

Faith punched and kicked her heart out, knowing that she would die first before she ever even thought of giving up. She knew there was too many of them...to many demons to take down. She knew they all were in over their heads, but that didn't stop her from trying. She allowed her mouth to twitch upwards in a slight smirk at the thought of all the people in Los Angeles who were laying in their beds, watching television, doing god knows what while they all battled evil just so that the world could keep going. Faith looked quickly over her shoulder at the one girl who had accepted her just as she was…the person who had become like a sister to her in the last six months.

Milani was part demon and part something else. Faith didn't know, even Milani didn't know what exactly she was, but whatever she was, she had decided to fight on their side. Her powers and abilities could have been easily used for evil, but she didn't do that, instead using her supernatural strength to fight against the forces of darkness. She was currently chopping a demon in half, lashing her leg out simultaneously to kick the creature that had been ready to attack her from behind. Faith felt a searing pain slice through her cheek, the punch that had been delivered because her attention had been elsewhere. She spun around to face the thing that had just bruised her cheek, swinging her weapon out wildly, smiling in satisfaction at the splatter that was heard from the body separating. She forced her mind to stay in the game and pay attention to what she was there for…to fight. She would just have to hope that at the end of this, her new friend would still be standing.

While Faith had been silently wishing for her safety, Milani was busy dealing with issues of her own. She knew that she was stronger than most of the others fighting with her, but no amount of power could stop the fear and confusion that was running through her at this very moment…and it wasn't just from the fact that this was probably the toughest battle she had ever been involved in. It was the fact that she was in the presence of two individuals who bore striking resemblances to people who she thought she had left behind in the dimension she was from.

She didn't understand what was happening and the irony of it all was hitting her head on. Yes she knew that her dimension was a sort of alternate reality of the present reality she was in. Still seeing them was a shock. As soon as she had laid eyes on Angel, her mind had immediately started racing, her eyes not even able to believe that she was looking at someone who had been in her life for 22 years. The shock and fear had been hidden deep inside her, where no one else could see or notice it. She hadn't wanted to alert Faith or anyone else of…well she didn't know what. She didn't exactly understand what was going on herself.

And then there was Connor. As soon as he had dropped down from above, she had felt his presence. Seeing Angel had shocked her, but seeing Connor had almost caused her to go into full panic mode. She had watched the two of them argue briefly, before turning their attentions to the battle at hand. She too had returned her mind to the fight, or at least she had tried to. Even as she cut through demon after demon, slaying how many she didn't know because she had lost count, her conscious mind was still fighting against what she had seen with her own two eyes.

Connor and Angel, or Liam as she had always known him, was now here in this reality with her and she just didn't see how that could be possible. She had left them behind to protect them, hoping that whoever was after her would follow her here to this dimension. Instead, she was fighting along side the same people who she had hoped to protect. How could they be here and still in her world? What the hell was going on? She was confused and she would get to the bottom of it all, but right now she had to push it all aside and continue fighting for a world that would probably condemn her for not being human.

Buffy threw a sharp punch into the gut of the demon growling in front of her, finishing with a swift kick to the face, finally sinking her weapon deep into it's chest. She swept the wet strands of hair out of her eyes and did a quick sweep of her slayers. They were fighting well and fighting bravely. "Willow…you all right," she called out, her hazel eyes peering at the witch who had been her best friend for so long. Willow only nodded and continued to send bright balls of some sort of energy, striking demons down as soon as they were hit. She had never been great with physical fighting ability, but as a witch, she was able to be of some help…a great help actually, but she was beginning to feel drained. The closure spell and freezing spell had taken some of her power away. And now after a couple hours, she was beginning to think maybe she wouldn't last throughout this battle.

"I'm fine…I'm doing okay," Willow replied weakly, her tiny voice being drowned out amongst the grunts and sounds of the war they were in. Willow's green eyes met the eyes of her girlfriend Kennedy, sending her a message, telling her that she wouldn't last much longer. Kennedy ran over to her side, catching Willow just as she was about to topple over, calling out to some of the slayers to watch her back as she dragged her girlfriend against the wall in a small corner of the alley, slightly out of the way of combat. Willow had a distant look in her eyes and she was sweating profusely.

"Come on sweetheart…don't give out on me now," Kennedy pleaded, sneaking glances over her shoulder to make sure no demon was approaching them. She ran her fingers light across her lover's cheek, feeling tears creeping into her eyes. She would not allow this to happen. She couldn't lose her…not now…not after all they had been through to finally be together. She knew Willow was stronger than this…she just had to be. "Willow come on…you have to get up," Kennedy tried again, willing her girlfriend to listen, to somehow gain an increase of adrenaline to continue fighting.

"I don't know if I can," Willow whispered, grabbing Kennedy's hand in hers. "Go on. They need you. Just leave me here." Kennedy shook her vehemently, refusing to leave her side. "You have to go Kennedy! This is about more than us. You know that. Now go!" Willow gave her girlfriend the hardest shove she could muster, causing the young girl to move away only slightly because of her weakened state. Kennedy nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes, and ran back into the battle.


	3. Big Bad Pt 2

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 3: Big Bad Pt. 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

As soon as Kennedy was gone, Willow let the tears fall. She felt so weak and helpless…completely useless. If only she had some other source of power to draw from, she knew that she could begin fighting again. But the only power sources available were her allies and she couldn't do that to them. It would probably kill them. She couldn't take any power from any of the demons attacking them either, because she could also suck in their evil essence, thus making her as evil as they were. The only thing she could do was sit here and pray.

Kennedy threw herself back into the fray, the tears coursing down her cheeks causing the scene in front of her to appear slightly blurry. One of the other slayers ran over to her, taking in her distress. "What is it Kennedy," she asked, looking over her shoulder at Willow. "Is Willow going to be okay?"

"I don't know," the brunette answered, her voice wobbling. "She's totally drained. Her power is too low to go up against these demons anymore. But we can't talk about this now. We have to fight."

"But what about--."

"No Amanda…we have to remember the mission," Kennedy barked, steeling her brown eyes, to push away the fear for her lover. "We have to finish this. Fight now…talk later." She jogged away from her fellow slayer and swung her weapon angrily at the first demon in her path.

Amanda just shook her head in bewilderment. How could she just be so cold? Isn't Willow supposed to be her love…her life? What was the matter with her? She had to go get Buffy. She would want to know about Willow. Amanda weaved her way threw the crowd, twisting and turning to get to her mentor. She finally saw her up ahead, her blonde ponytail swinging as she fought expertly against a demon bigger than she was. Amanda kept moving forward until she was right upon the infamous slayer, using her own weapon to pierce the side of the demon fighting Buffy.

Buffy turned to look at Amanda, nodding in thanks before turning her attention back to the battle. Amanda grabbed her by the arm, pointing towards further backwards in the alley, motioning for Buffy to follow her. Amanda ran back to where she knew Willow was, not even looking back to see if her leader was following. When she got to where Willow was sitting slumped against the wall, she finally looked around and saw Buffy coming towards them. Amanda only gestured towards the witch, stepping aside so that Buffy could crouch next to her friend.

"Wil what's going on," Buffy asked hoarsely, her fear growing at the weakened sight of her friend. Willow didn't answer, her green eyes now closed, belying that she was still conscious. Buffy turned her head to look at Amanda, also taking a look at the fighting up ahead of them. "What's wrong with Willow," Buffy questioned anxiously. "Did she get hurt in the fight?"

Amanda shook her head. "Yeah, but not like how you think. Her power got drained too much. That's why she's so weak. Kennedy dragged her over here away from everything." Amanda immediately grimaced at the thought of Kennedy, remembering how frosty she had been earlier. "Buffy we can't just leave her here."

Buffy looked back at her friend. "But I don't know what to do…how to help," she said remorsefully. "Plus, in case you haven't noticed, there is some major shit going down right now that we need to be involved in."

"You sound just like Kennedy," Amanda spat. "What is wrong with you people?"

"There's nothing wrong with them," Willow said softly, her eyes fluttering open, peering first at Amanda and then at Buffy. "Don't worry Buff. I'll be okay. I'm just too weak right now…all my power…most of it too drained. Kennedy was right to go back out and fight. The two of you should do the same." Willow paused for a moment to take a shallow breath. "If only I had another power source…to draw from…then maybe I could---," she added, almost as if it was an after thought, her eyes taking on a far away appearance.

"Okay…well what about one of us," Buffy suggested, brushing Willow's red hair out of her face. "You can take some power from me…just so you can go on a little longer."

"No I can't," Willow protested. "I could kill you. No offense Buffy, but you're not strong enough. None of you are; not even Spike and Angel. Maybe that demon that looks a lot like Fred, but I doubt she would let me draw from her. There's no one else."

Amanda's eyes narrowed. "Yes there is," she said cautiously. "That girl…Faith's friend…what about her? I saw her fling a demon into the side of the building with just a wave of her hand! She's not human either. Plus, she healed Angel's friend…that black guy. Maybe she'll let you…I don't know…borrow some of her power."

Willow's eyes brightened hopefully, glancing at Buffy. "I don't know…maybe…go get her…hurry," she replied, her eyes closing down again. A slight shake of her shoulders from Buffy caused her eyes to fly back open. "Sorry. I'm just so…so tired."

"It's alright Wil...I just need you to stay with me okay," Buffy prodded, holding Willow's hand tightly in hers. She turned around swiftly to pierce Amada with a firm look. "Go get Milani...now." Amanda nodded and soon she disappeared within the crowd. She returned minutes later, Milani in tow. Buffy didn't know how she had convinced the girl to come, or even if Amanda had explained why they needed her, but she hoped that Milani could provide some help. Milani made a motion with her hand for Buffy to move aside, and the slayer complied.

Milani crouched down to look at Willow closely, her eyes widening at how frail the witch suddenly looked. "Willow...hey can you hear me," she questioned, grabbing Willow's other hand as the other was being held by Buffy. Green eyes opened and they sparkled weakly at the sight in front of her. "You're still conscious...that's good," Milani continued with a smile. "Your friend said that you needed me. Why me? What exactly do you need?"

Willow hesitated slightly in answering. "I'm to weak to fight...too drained...need a power source," Willow told her, not quite catching Milani's eyes. "That's why Amanda called you. You're the only one strong enough for me to draw from, besides Illyria. I know that I can borrow some power from you and you would still be able to fight. If I take from any of the others, they could possibly die." Willow allowed her eyes to meet the eyes of the girl who was far from human and probably more powerful than she realized. "You're my last hope," Willow finished feebly.

Milani swallowed hard. Jesus...talk about pressure. She was scared...terrified of allowing this girl to suck out some of her energy, but she knew she had to do it. For Willow to last through the night, then she needed power to be able to defend herself. "Alright...do what you have to do," she said forcefully.

Willow sat up a little straighter. "Are you absolutely sure about this," Willow asked carefully. At Milani's nod, she turned worried eyes to glace at Buffy, before turning back to look at the girl who was giving up a part of herself so that she could survive. "Okay...give me both of your hands," Willow commanded, dropping Buffy's hand to take Milani's hand in her own. She grasped both hands tightly and closed her eyes. "Now just let go," she whispered, right before she began mumbling words in a foreign tongue. In what was just mere seconds, Willow began to feel energy being pushed into her body. She ignored the rush she felt going to her head, which was similar to a feeling of being high, and concentrated. After a couple more seconds, Milani jolted away from her, breathing hard with her brown eyes opened wide. Willow's eyes flew open, the green orbs glowing an eerie green from the power she just received

"Is that it...tell me that's all you need," Milani uttered, dragging her hand through her wet hair as she forced herself to stand. She felt someone grab her arm just when she started to sway on her feet. Milani closed her eyes and did her best to will away the dizziness, thankful for Amanda holding her up while she caught her breath.

Willow looked at the girl who had probably saved her life in concern. "Yeah that's all I need...I think you'll be okay in a little bit," Willow replied, as she pushed herself to her feet. "You're probably dizzy right now, but with the amount of power that you have, you should be fine in seconds." The witch then glanced at her best friend. "I'm ready now. Let's go." Buffy nodded dumbly, still in awe of the strength of her friend's Wicca abilities. She then jogged away, taking a quick look over her shoulder at Willow, who was following behind her.

Amanda held Milani tightly, afraid that if she let go that the girl would collapse. Then Milani abruptly moved away from her grasp, her body straightening and her breathing returning to normal. "I'm fine now. Let's go back out there. They need us." Amanda wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, but she would have to accept it for now because Milani was right. They were needed. Both girls ran back into the mob, instantly beginning their attack once more. Milani couldn't believe that some of her power had been drained, but yet here she was punching, kicking, and slashing her way through the demon hoard. She did feel the loss, but it wasn't substantial. Just how much power had she really contained? The answer to that frightened her.

A yellow light erupted out of nowhere, taking Milani's attention away for just a second, but her mistake was felt instantly as a sword was pushed into her body from behind. She screamed as her attacker twisted the blade in her gut. She was just about to turn around and punch her attacker, when the light grew until it flowed over every person and being standing in that alley. There was a blast, the force of it crashing Milani into the side of the building. And then there was silence. Milani groaned and she tried to stand but failing as she dropped back down to a seated position, her hand clutching her stomach, the pain intensifying. She lifted her eyes to look around her. What she saw left her astonished.

Every slayer, Buffy, Faith, Spike, Illyria, Gunn, Connor, and finally Angel were lying on the ground as she was, all of them groaning and moaning but still alive. The demons were gone...all of them...not even the ones that had been already killed were there. One lone person was standing, breathing heavily, startled at what she had just accomplished. Willow staggered over to the wall and collapsed on the ground. She did it...she actually did it. She had just obliterated the demon army. Her green eyes floated to a body seated a couple feet away from her, meeting the brown eyes of the person who helped make their victory possible. Milani stared back at the witch, not able to believe what had just happened. Was Willow able to do that because of the power she had given her? And even so, how could that been enough to make all those demons just disappear? The questions that plagued her mind were becoming fainter and fainter as the blackness closed in.

**Note: Please ignore this chapter if you already read it. I just had to break that monster of "chapter 2" down into separate chapters.**


	4. The Aftermath

_---I apologize profusely for taking so long. I had all the ideas and plot running through my head, but for some reason I was afraid to attempt to write more of this story. Sometimes I'm afraid it won't come out right. Then I start to write and it just flows. I'm weird...I know. Lol. Anyway please read on and don't give up on me yet!_

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

Buffy shook her head slightly to clear the haziness. She came to her feet slowly, her hazel eyes flitting through the crowd of champions. "Everyone okay," she called out, even though visibly it seemed like they were. A chorus of 'yeahs', 'uh huhs', and 'fines' were heard in response to her question. Her eyes then fell on the two men she loved. Angel had already gotten to his feet and was currently helping a young boy stand up. Her brows furrowed, confused because Angel was now hugging the boy, holding him so tightly that Buffy wondered if the boy could even breathe. Spike was being held up by the female demon with the blue hair, the one they referred to as Illyria. His head came up and they locked eyes for several seconds before she pulled her own eyes away from him, not catching the disappointed expression that crossed his face right after.

Buffy suddenly remembered that she should be personally checking on her slayers as well as seeing if Willow was okay. She saw Willow dragging herself up from the ground and Buffy jogged over to help her, but was beat by Kennedy. "Will you okay," Buffy asked worriedly. The red-head nodded in affirmation, even though she looked a little out of it. "Amanda make sure all the girls are okay for me," she shouted over her shoulder. She then looked closer at one of her best friends. Willow didn't look alright. In fact she looked downright scared. "Will what is it," she asked anxiously. "You look kind of...freaked."

Willow stared past Buffy, her green eyes opened wide. "That's because I am," she whispered, pointing at what was catching her attention. Buffy turned to see what Willow was staring at and she saw what had her so alarmed. It was Faith's friend. She was slumped against the side of the building across from them and didn't appear conscious. Buffy's eyes searched frantically for Faith. She saw her just getting to her feet a little ways from her, the brunette swaying slightly on her feet.

Buffy walked quickly over to her, reaching out and catching her arm swiftly. "Faith you alright," she questioned, her eyes showing her concern. Faith nodded, but didn't look up. "Faith you sure," Buffy prodded. At that, the slayer finally lifted her head and nodded again. Buffy hesitated to tell Faith about Milani, her own fear growing at that fact that Milani appeared to be the only one who was injured badly. "Faith I-I think your friend is hurt," she blurted out.

Faith stiffened, jerking away from Buffy's hold. "Where," was her scared reply. Buffy pointed and Faith took off immediately in that direction. Buffy knew that look she saw in Faith's eyes. It was fear. And it was the worst kind. It was the kind you experience when you were afraid for a love one's welfare. She had never known Faith to really truly care about anyone but herself. Apparently, she didn't know Faith anymore, because it seemed like Faith had changed. She didn't know why, but for some reason her feet was rooted to the ground. Even though she knew she should go over and help, she just couldn't seem to make herself move. She had hoped that everyone would make it through this battle. She prayed that for Faith's sake that all her hoping had not been in vain.

Faith knelt next to Milani, unable to stop her lower lip from trembling as she smoothed the girl's damp hair from her face. "Lani wake up," she said loudly. "Come on girl...wake up." Faith forced the tears back and focused on the girl's body closely, her eyes beginning to tear up again at the sight of the dark stain spreading across her abdomen. "Oh god," she whispered. "Somebody help me!"

Gunn was just about to make his way over to Angel, who was now standing with Connor, Illyria, and Spike when he heard Faith's plea for help. His eyes quickly found her and he jogged over to her, his brown eyes taking in the wild look on her face. "What's wrong with her," he asked, stooping down on the other side of the unconscious girl. And then he saw the blood stain. "Oh no," he whispered. He did the first thing he could think of, which was to remove his shirt and press it tightly to the wound. "Feel for a pulse," he ordered. When he got no response from Faith, he reached out his hand and gently shook her. "Faith snap out of it. You're no good to her like this. Feel for a pulse, while I apply pressure to the wound."

Faith swallowed hard and nodded, placing her two fingers on Milaini's neck. She breathed a small sigh of relief at the steady beat beneath her fingers. "She's got a steady pulse, but she's not waking up," she told him, looking down at his hands pressing down on Milani's stomach. "This shouldn't be happening Gunn. Why isn't she healing?"

Gunn looked at Faith then. "Does she usually heal fast," he asked her. At her nod, he stared back down at the wound. "Well apparently she isn't now. We need to get her out of here...now!"

"But I don't understand...why isn't she healing," Faith continued on desperately. "This has never happened before, at least not that I know of. Gunn she's heals faster than slayers...faster than vampires even." She swallowed thickly again. "This shouldn't be happening," she whispered brokenly, two tears now running down her cheeks.

Gunn's chest clenched at the sight of Faith crying. He knew that if she was actually allowing someone to see her cry then she was really scared. Kick-ass women like Faith don't just start bawling for any little thing. His own stomach was twisting in knots as well. This girl had saved his life and now she was unconscious, bleeding profusely. His jaw clenched tightly. She wasn't going to die, not if he could help it. "Don't worry Faith...we'll get her checked out," he said firmly, bringing his arms under Milani's legs and lifting her smoothly off the ground.

Faith stood up quickly. "Our van isn't too far from here," Faith told him, wiping her tears roughly. She would not fall apart. Milani needed her. She had to be strong, if only for her.

"Alright, lead the way," Gunn responded, adjusting Milani in his arms slightly. He followed Faith out of the alley, completely ignoring the fact that Angel was calling him. He wasn't doing it on purpose. He was just so focused on getting the girl in his arms help. He had to make sure the person responsible for him standing right now was going to be okay.

Angel stared at Gunn as he passed him, continuing to walk away from him without even sparing a glance in his direction. He then looked at Spike, as if somehow asking if he knew why Gunn was acting that way. "We should probably go after him mate," Spike said softly. "That girl looks like she's hurt." Spike shrugged Illyria's arm off of him, his pride to strong to let her hold him up. Besides, his head was feeling a lot clearer now, even though his body was battered and bruised. "Come on let's go," he continued, his voice still uncharacteristically soft, walking past Angel to follow Gunn.

Angel glanced at Connor and then Illyria. "You heard him...let's go," he said quietly, trudging slowly behind Spike, his hand falling on his abdomen to hold his aching ribs. He vaguely heard his son asking if he was okay. He looked back at Connor over his shoulder and nodded, before turning back around to face forward. He knew he should have probably waited to see if Buffy was okay, but right now he felt like taking care of his own family first, number one being finding out what's up with Gunn.

Angel exited the alley, continuing his slow trek until he was right behind Gunn, who had for some reason stopped. He figured probably it was Spike who had finally managed to get his attention. "Gunn, what's wrong," he asked, closing his eyes briefly at the pain racking his body. Angel then got a close look at who Gunn was holding in his arms. It was the girl who had healed Gunn in the alley. "She okay," Angel continued. "Are you okay," he asked quickly, seeing the blood on Gunn's shirt, noting that he was only wearing a wife beater. "You're bleeding."

Gunn shook his head. "It's not my blood," he corrected, peering down at the girl in his arms. "It's hers." Gunn then looked back at Angel. "Faith was taking me to their van. We need to get her to a hospital."

Angel swallowed hard, his eyes now resting on Faith, seeing how distressed she looked. "Gunn we may not be able to take her to a hospital," Angel commented morosely. Angel saw the determined expression that came on Gunn's face at his words. "She's not human Gunn," he clarified quietly. "The best we can do is wait it out...see if she wakes up." Angel dragged a hand through his hair. "Maybe we can go back to the Hyperion. It's the only place I can think of that can hold all of us." He paused for a moment. "I want all of us to be together right now," he whispered."

Faith looked at Angel incredulously. "Angel, we can't just wait this out," she barked out. "She's not healing Angel. Her healing ability...something's wrong...it should have kicked in by now." She bit her lip hard before continuing. "Angel she's the closest thing to family I got. I can't lose her. I just can't."

Just then Milani groaned softly, her eyes fluttering before opening completely. What was going on? Why was she being carried? Then the aching pain in her side reminded her. She had been wounded and then that bright light had erupted from Willow, causing all the demons to just disappear. Where was Willow? She was the last person she saw before she blacked out. "Willow....is she okay," she whispered, looking up at the handsome black guy she had healed earlier.

"Yeah...she's okay," Gunn answered, a little surprised about her concern for someone else in her current state. "We're more worried about you though. Faith told us that you heal pretty quickly, but you don't seem to be healing now. Any idea why?"

Milani nodded. "I may know why," she replied simply. "Willow...she needed a power source to draw from...to continue on in the fight. I let her take some power from me. I think that's why I'm not healing as quickly as I used to." Her gaze then floated over to Angel, her eyes widening when she saw him.

Before Faith could admonish her for doing such a stupid thing like giving her power away to Willow, Milani's next words stopped her from doing so. "You...what are you doing here in L.A.," she whispered, staring at Angel intently. Angel looked at Faith, who shrugged helplessly. "You don't belong here. I ran away to keep you safe. Why did you follow me?"

Faith stared at her friend in obvious concern. Now she was babbling, saying things to Angel that Faith didn't understand, almost as if she was hallucinating. "Milani, it's Angel...he lives in Los Angeles...remember," she said hesitantly. "He didn't follow you. If anything we came to him."

"No..._he_ followed _me_," Milani insisted, her eyes resting on Faith now. "And why are you calling him Angel? That is not his name. They both followed me here...him and Connor." She closed her eyes then; the darkness feeling like it was creeping back in. "Dad why are you letting them call you Angel? Your name is Liam. Tell them Dad. Tell them your name is Liam." The blackness began to pull at her harder and she sank into it gratefully, her head slumping back on Gunn's arm.

Angel looked at Connor, the surprise on his son's face mirroring his own, before glancing back at Faith. Why was this girl referring to him as Dad? He only had one child and that was the boy standing next to him. And how did she know that his real name was Liam? What the hell was going on here?

**Note: I will take into consideration all of the suggestions I was given, especially the 'Lindsay' part. Just don't know how to fit him in yet. Even if he is in, it won't be for very long...just something brief. But Wesley will appear in this story as a main character. That I am sure of. Please review!**


	5. Heading Home Pt 1

**---**_Again I'm sorry for the delay. I hope no one has given up on me yet. If any new readers stumble across this, please feel free to drop me a line! Thanks!_

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 5: Heading Home Pt. 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

Willow felt the stinging sensation hitting her eyes, warning her that tears were near. She should be flying high right now, being that she just helped saved the world...again. The victory, however, felt bitter sweet because someone else had to pay dearly for that victory. And that someone was the person who was really responsible for all of them being alive. She turned to look at the young woman who was standing next to her with an arm draped around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Willow pulled away from the embrace, feeling as though she didn't deserve to be comforted, not when it was her fault that Faith's friend was hurt. She needed to find out just how bad Milani was injured. Then she could start working on a way to heal her.

Willow ignored Kennedy's voice calling to her, asking her if she was okay as she walked slowly towards Buffy. She could hear Kennedy's footsteps following quickly behind her. As she got closer to her friend, her green eyes narrowed slightly. Buffy was just standing there, her eyes unfocused, staring at nothing. Willow touched her arm and the slayer looked at her then, as if she was just noticing her standing there. Willow grabbed Buffy's hand, hoping maybe that would bring her friend out of whatever haze she was in. The slayer squeezed her hand gently in answer, silently letting her know that she was okay.

"Buffy we need to get to Milani," Willow uttered softly. Kenned came up to them then, taking up residence next to Willow, her brown eyes displaying concern for her girlfriend. Willow ignored this and continued on. "Those demons...what happened to them...that was all due to her."

Buffy forced herself to focus, her conscious mind now more fully aware of her surroundings. "Wha-what...what are you talking about Willow? Who is her?"

Willow sighed loudly. "Milani…aren't you listening to me Buffy," she asked urgently, her frustration apparent. "Milani is the reason why we're all standing here. The power that she gave to me somehow allowed me to obliterate all those demons. She's the reason why we're alive Buffy. She saved us all."

"You mean that bright yellow light...she caused that," Buffy asked incredulously, her eyes widening.

Willow nodded. "Well she caused it, but indirectly," she corrected. "You see the power that I drained from her is what did it. Maybe her power and mine worked together to cause that light. I don't really know. All I know is that she's hurt and it's all my fault." The last statement was whispered so soft that Buffy barely heard it.

"No Willow it wasn't your fault," Buffy countered vehemently, holding Willow by the shoulders firmly. "You did what you had to for all of us to survive. Milani knew the risks. We all did. We all risked our lives out here tonight. Because that's what we do."

Kennedy stroked Willow's hair lovingly, wishing that she could just take her into her arms and hold her. "She's right sweetie," she crooned. "Besides, we don't know exactly what's wrong with her. She could have just passed out from exhaustion. Why don't we find out how she's doing before we hit the panic button?" Willow stared at Kennedy for a long moment, before throwing both arms around her girlfriend's neck. Kennedy returned the embrace, whispering soft words to calm her lover, her hand rubbing small circles on Willow's back. After a couple minutes, Willow pulled away, wiping her cheeks quickly.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Buffy prodded, her eyes glancing around, realizing that only her team was still left in the alley. She called out to Amanda and the other slayers, telling them that it was time to leave. She then turned to the exit to of the alley. She could make out several figures up ahead, two of which she knew well, the only two men she had ever loved in this world. She looked at Kennedy and Willow briefly before leading the way out of the alley, taking another quick look behind her to make sure everyone was indeed following her. She quickened her pace slightly, her fear growing for Milani's welfare. The girl had risked her life to help save them all. Buffy would try to do whatever she could in her power to make sure Milani stayed apart of the world she helped to save.

* * *

Connor glanced quickly from his father to the unconscious girl and back to his father again. Did she just say what he thought she said? Did she just call _his_ father dad? The logical part of him was saying that he should just wait till they got to the hotel, at least wait till everyone got some rest before he started asking questions. But the other part, the more blunt part of him that made up the old Connor, urged him to ask his questions now. Connor continued to stare at his father, noticing that Angel appeared to be just as surprised at the 'dad' comment as he was. But was Angel really surprised or was he just shocked that maybe another one of his secrets was just revealed. 

That thought angered Connor and pushed him over the edge, forced him to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "So dad, did you plan on mentioning that you had another bastard kid or were you just gonna save that as a present for my birthday," he asked abruptly, his tone dripping with sarcasm and laced with anger.

Angel turned his head to glare at his son. "Excuse me," was all he managed to get out. Why was Connor acting this way? It's almost as if he thought that this information was old news to him? It was like Connor thought he actually knew what---. That's exactly what his son probably thought. Angel softened his eyes and his tone before speaking again. "Connor, I-I- don't know what's going on here either," he spluttered. "I'm just as confused and left in the dark as you are. Vampires can't have children. You were apart of a prophecy. You already know this."

Connor closed his eyes briefly, reigning in the anger and confusion. "Yeah I know all about the prophecy thing," he said cooly, resting his eyes on his father again. "What I want to know is why that girl is calling you 'dad'?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I _don't know_ Connor," he replied between clenched teeth. "Like I said, I'm just as confused as you are." He then looked at Faith expectantly. "Faith is there something you wanna tell me about your friend here?"

Faith's mouth opened and then closed. She was just as surprised as they were. She already knew Angel had a kid, even though vampires were supposed to be infertile. She, however, did not understand why Milani was calling Angel dad. Milani had never wanted to talk much about her past or her family, so Faith had never pushed the issue. She too remembered how hard it was to talk about things in your past that were hurtful. And knowing all of this still didn't explain this whole thing of Milani calling Angel 'dad', and not only dad, but Liam too. How could she have known that had been his name when he was human?

Faith shook her head in wonderment. "I-I don't know Angel," she said finally, her dark eyes meeting his directly. "I don't know why she said those things. Maybe she was just out of it you know. She didn't know what she was saying. There is no way you could have made a kid and not know about it right?" Angel didn't respond, his dark eyes flitting from Gunn to Spike and then to Illyria. "Right," Faith repeated softly, catching the looks Angel was passing to his team.

"Look I don't about y'all, but we have an unconscious girl here who needs medical attention," Gunn said brusquely. "So why don't we all figure this out later; like much later in fact. I've had my ass seriously kicked, I've seen my life flash before my eyes when I was near death's door, and I was brought back to life all in the same night. Right now all I want to do is make sure the girl I'm holding rejoins the land of the fully conscious. Now I say we all head back to the hotel and get some rest cause my black ass is tired."

Spike who had continued to be unnaturally quiet finally spoke up. "Gunn's right," he said simply. "My ribs are broken and it feels like almost every inch of my body is in pain. I could really go for some sleep right now."

Angel sighed loudly. "Yeah, me too," he agreed softly. "Faith, you got some sort of transportation we could use? I don't think we're in any shape to walk back to the hotel. And I'm thinking cab drivers won't want us bleeding on their seats."

Faith nodded eagerly. "Yeah that's where Gunn and I was heading...our van is just up the street," she replied, her eyes taking a quick glance at Milani. She reached her hand out and checked for a pulse. A strong sense of relief cursed through her immediately at the steady beat beneath her fingertips. "Her pulse is still going strong. That's good right?" She looked at Angel for confirmation. At his nod, she relaxed somewhat. Everything would be fine. Milani might take just a little longer than usual to heal, but she would be fine. She was still alive. They just needed to get her into some clean clothes and a bed for the night.

"Okay guys let's go," Angel said quietly, letting his eyes rest briefly on the people standing around him. "Faith lead the way."

The group began making their way down the street, most simply trudging along due to the injuries sustained previously in the battle when a familiar voice rang out. "Angel...wait up," Buffy called out, jogging over to him when he turned around. Her hazel eyes took in the sight of Milani being held in the arms of one of Angel's team members. "Is she...is she okay?"

Angel dragged a hand through his hair, a movement that pulled on his aching ribs, causing him to wince slightly. "Yeah, I think she'll live," he answered solemnly. "But we need to head indoors. Everyone's pretty wiped out and, well, we just need to, because---." Angel ceased his rambling, his eyes looking everywhere but at Buffy, an uncomfortable feeling settling in from being in her presence. "We just need to go," he said finally, meeting her eyes. "But, you know, thanks for coming to help us. I appreciate it. We all do."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, before her eyes moved to Spike, who she found to be staring at her. "You all do huh," she commented weakly. She stared at Spike a moment longer, letting him see the hurt in her eyes, and then she pulled her gaze away from him. He hadn't even had the decency to let her know that he was still alive. She bit her lip, telling herself silently that she had to brush her personal feelings aside. She needed to get her girls back to their hotel. "Your welcome...I mean for the help thing. We were glad to, you know, help out. But you're right. I need to get my girls indoors so that they can rest." Her eyes rested on Spike once more. "And I need to _call_ Giles and let him know that _I'm_ still alive," she said purposely, hoping the statement would hit home to the person it was intended for.

Spike grimaced. "Love I'm sorry that I---," he started before she cut in abruptly. "No I get it," Buffy bit out. "So I guess this is goodbye. You guys take care of yourselves okay." She stared down at the ground determinedly, blinking quickly to keep the tears at bay.

"Yeah, you take care too," Spike whispered hoarsely. He wanted to say something else, anything to take that dejected look out of her eyes, but he couldn't find the words. His chest clenched painfully just from looking at her. He was still in love with her. He supposed he always would be, but he knew he couldn't be with her, not now anyway. He was needed here. The mission here was more important.

**Note: Working on the next chapter right now. It feels like it's taking me forever to get to adding Wesley & Lindsey into the story. But it will happen...trust me! The next chapter will be leading up to them finally finding Wesley, returning Milani's powers, and an appearance of Lindsey.**


	6. Heading Home Pt 2

_---I figured I had to add __Illyria__ and Connor's thoughts in here, because I realized they both were just standing there saying nothing when I first wrote this chapter. Not sure if I liked how this chapter came out. God I played with it for so long it seemed. There may be some errors, but I'll fix them later. I just wanted to get it out there. _

_---**Note to Imzadi**: Thanks for the reviews and for giving me a little help on the Lindsey issue. I just took what you gave me and spun it a different way. Sorry I won't bring back Fred, well not completely. You'll see. But Wes is definitely coming back. Anyway on to the story...._

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 6: Heading Home Pt. 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

Illyria glared at the two vampires and the slayer called Buffy, her annoyance increasingly rising. How could they stand there and talk about such trivial things now? She was feeling impatient, restless, slightly tired, and the remnants of grief related to Wesley was still assaulting her. And this was why she disliked becoming more human. Wesley was only supposed to be her guide; to help her live in the human world. Unfortunately it seemed that he had guided her too well, because now she was experiencing too many human emotions, ones that she did not care for. Her body stiffened then, remembering what she had done out of purely selfish reasons, refusing to accept Wesley's death as final. The others would learn what she did soon enough. For now, she only wished that this feeling of hopelessness and sadness would go away.

Connor was feeling extremely restless himself. He too was eager to go to the Hyperion, to be able to shower, sleep, and then finally get answers to his questions whenever Milani awakened. He wasn't sure if he trusted his father; if he trusted that Angel was telling him the truth. If he was lying to him, so help him, he didn't know what he would do. Connor gritted his teeth and pushed the fury down. He was not that person anymore. He refused to let that anger control him, because then he would turn into the old Connor. He had vowed to himself that he would never be that person again. Now if they would only just get this show on the road, he would be steps closer to finding out Milani's connection to his father.

Willow stood next to Kennedy, enjoying the warmth her girlfriend was providing as she watched the scene up ahead. She knew that she should go over there to inquire about Milani, but she was scared. She was scared that they would all blame her for Milani's condition. And frankly, they might be right. She slowly approached the group, her steps hesitant, and her green eyes pained and fearful. "Is Milani going to be okay," she asked worriedly. "Is she alright?"

Faith narrowed her eyes at the witch. "Like you really give a shit if she's okay," she sneered, taking a few steps closer to Willow. "I can't believe you. You just sucked the power right out of her and now you're wondering if she's alright. Take a good look Will. Does she look okay to you?"

Buffy quickly stepped in between the two girls. "Faith stop it...it wasn't her fault," she insisted, shaking her head wildly. "It wasn't like Milani objected to it. Willow asked, she said it was okay. Willow wouldn't have survived this fight if she hadn't--."

"If she hadn't what...stole some of my best friend's power," Faith interrupted angrily. "So Willow gets to walk around nice and healthy, while my friend is unconscious?" She then fixed Willow with an icy glare. "So how does it feel Ms. All Powerful? How does it feel to know that because of you Milani could have died?" Faith bit her lip in an effort to stop it from trembling. "She still could," she whispered painfully.

"Faith I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry," Willow said morosely, pleading with her to understand. "I promise I will do everything possible to return the power back to her. I-I don't have the information here, but as soon as I get to the hotel I'll call Giles. He'll give me the information over the phone." She paused momentarily, choking somewhat on a sob. "I didn't mean for this to happen Faith...really."

Gunn clenched his jaw tightly. "Could everyone just shut it with the drama already," he said loudly. "Now come on let's go. Milani is pretty light, but I'm really tired and my arms are feeling like jelly right now."

Angel tapped Gunn on the shoulder and made a motion with his hands, signaling Gunn to transfer Milani to his arms. Gunn shook his head in refusal at first, but something in Angel's eyes made him nod in affirmation a second later. He carefully transferred the young girl into Angel's arms, already missing her absence. He swept a lock of hair out of her face, smoothing a hand down her cheek. He glanced at Angel's face then, surprised to see an almost vulnerable expression on his friend's face. Milani seemed to have a knack for pulling out the protective instinct in men, not that she was doing it on purpose, because after all she was unconscious. He shook his head slightly, remembering that they needed to get going.

Gunn stepped closer to Faith, touching her gently on her arm. "Faith I highly doubt Willow intended for Milani to get hurt," he told her. "You know Willow better than I do. Do you really think she would do something like that on purpose?" He waited until Faith caught his gaze, her brown eyes displaying a series of emotions, from anger to desperation, and then finally the anger seemed to visibly fade away.

Faith closed her eyes, allowing herself to take deep breaths. She knew Gunn was right. She was taking her frustrations out on Willow. "I'm sorry for jumping down your throat," she said quietly, her gaze now focused on Willow again.

"It's okay," Willow assured her. "Don't worry Faith. Milani will get her power back. I promise you."

Faith nodded dumbly. She then looked at Buffy, one of her fellow slayers, the first girl who had ever really tried to be her friend. "I guess this it B. Um...you take care...okay." She stood awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say now.

Buffy gave her a watery smile. "You too Faith." She looked at Angel, a queasy feeling settling in her stomach at the way he was looking at Milani, the way he had just immediately offered to take her from Gunn. She then looked at Spike, noting his eyes were rooted to the floor, taking in the amount of bruises visible on his face. These were two men that she loved desperately, but she knew she couldn't be with either of them, not now anyway. She wasn't ready. It was too soon. She looked at Faith again, taking the slayer by surprise, stepping forward and enveloping the girl in a hug. Faith stiffened and then returned the embrace. "Take care of them for me," she whispered in Faith's ear.

Faith instantly knew who she was talking about. "I will...I promise B," she whispered back. Both girls withdrew from each other and stepped backwards. Faith nodded at Willow, silently telling her that they were good. "You guys ready to go," she questioned, glancing from one face to the other.

Spike raised his eyes hesitantly then, not wanting to see that hurt in Buffy's eyes again. He knew that this would probably be goodbye for a long time. "Just a minute Faith," he uttered softly. He gingerly stepped forward until he was right in front of Buffy. He noticed her eyes widened, but she hadn't moved away, at least not yet. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm still alive." He paused, seeing that her features tightened, the betrayal displaying on her face. "But I'm not sorry about loving you. I still do you know. And I always will." He leaned down, caressing her face lightly, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek. "Now I'm ready," he whispered, before turning his back on the woman he loved.

Spike walked over to Angel, noting that his expression was uncomfortable, seeing as how he had heard everything that he had just said to Buffy. Angel surprised him however by changing his expression to sympathy. He couldn't remember a time when Angel had ever looked at him like that. "You okay," Angel asked softly, quickly glancing at Buffy and then returning his eyes back to Spike, shifting the girl in his arms a bit. Spike could only nod, swallowing painfully as tears clogged his throat. Angel then looked at Faith, nodding silently. It was time to finally leave.

Faith began walking down the street towards the van once more, walking away from Buffy, from Willow, from her other fellow slayers. She had said all she needed to say. She just wanted to go to sleep now. She saw the van coming into her line of vision, her steps turning into a jog as she got closer to the van, eager to get to a bed as soon as possible. She came upon the driver's side and she jerked the door open, climbing up onto the seat in one fluid movement. She saw the door on the other side slide open and one by one the group filed into the vehicle. She watched carefully as Angel transferred Milani into Connor's arms, before sliding the door shut. He then climbed into the passenger seat next to her, making sure to shut his door, before leaning his head back on the seat, releasing a long sigh. Only then did Faith start the engine, smirking slightly that the van had not been stolen, even though she had left the key in the ignition. "Maybe L.A. wouldn't be such a bad place to live...well if you subtract the demons and all," she mumbled to herself as she pulled onto the road.

* * *

Lindsey opened his eyes slowly; almost afraid of what he would see, afraid that he would discover that he was truly dead. But no he wasn't he realized. His heart was still beating steadily in his chest. The air was still flowing in and out of his lungs. His hand automatically sought the amulet that was embedded into the skin on his chest; the amulet that had saved his life apparently. For some reason, he had thought to put it on right before leaving to handle his part of Angel's plan. Now he was glad that he had thought ahead.

The amulet, which was in it self a protective barrier against all harm, had been a gift from Eve. He realized now that she truly did love him, not only because she had given up her immortality for him, but because she had given the amulet to him instead of keeping it for herself. She had to know that once the amulet 'joined' with the wearer that it could not be removed ever again. So in actually she had given up the chance to be immortal, _again_, for him. He dragged himself to his feet, leaning on the wall behind him for support, his eyes surveying the destruction in front of him, the dead bodies that littered the floor. His mind now was on Eve. He had to get to Eve, the woman who had given up everything to be at his side, the woman he was desperately in love with.

**Note: Here's another chapter. No one reviewed Chapter 5 yet, which disappoints me, but oh well. I hope someone sees it and maybe reviews it. Just in case fanfiction doesn't accept the reviews (because they are doing upgrades today and tomorrow); you guys can e-mail me if you want. I beg you guys please review. It's the only way writers know that you read our work.**


	7. Finding Lost Loved Ones

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 7: Finding Lost Loved Ones**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

She pulled the sweater tighter around her when a strong gust of wind hit her squarely, almost knocking the wind right out of her lungs. It was so cold that her teeth were chattering. Los Angeles is supposed to be the city of sun and heat. The only explanation for this sudden burst of chill through the air had to be mystical. The fall and destruction of Wolfram & Hart seemed to have caused ripples across the city and apparently was even affecting the weather. Somehow she had made it out alive, even though she didn't feel like she had anything to live for anymore. Her only love was gone now. He struck a deal with a vampire and paid for it with his life. Working at Wolfram & Hart as the liaison between Angel and the senior partners had been an eye opening experience for her. She had realized early on that she could be surrounded by hundreds of people in that building but still be alone. Now that Lindsey was gone, Eve truly felt alone.

Lindsey walked quickly down the street, looking over his shoulder every minute, jumping at every sound. He heard various sirens up ahead and he walked even faster, eager to finally see what had become of the Wolfram & Hart building. He froze when he caught sight of the destruction before him. So this was what Lilah had faced when the Beast had demolished the firm a year ago. He was surprised to feel a sense of grief for the people he knew that died in that building tonight. He only hoped that Eve was not one of them.

He jogged over to one of the many policemen covering the scene, ignoring the yellow tape that was strung up everywhere. "Sir, did you find any survivors," he asked hopefully. The officer stared at him, his eyes widening at the sight of the bedraggled man in front of him. Lindsey rolled his eyes in frustration. He knew he looked a mess, what with the blood stained and ripped shirt but that was the least of his concerns. "Sir please…my girlfriend…she worked here," he tried again.

The officer stared at him a moment longer before speaking. "We haven't found anyone yet sir…dead or alive," he explained patiently. "We haven't starting going through the rubble yet. We're still not even sure how this entire building came down like this, but we're guessing it was some sort of explosion."

Lindsey nodded like he actually believed that reason. "So when do you think you'll be able to find out about…you know…possible survivors," he asked carefully, swallowing hard.

The officer shrugged. "Could be awhile," he answered. He looked at Lindsey carefully again. "Maybe it would be better if you get some sleep sir. Then you can check in with me tomorrow. Here's my card. If you know anything about what could have happened here, I would appreciate any info you could give me."

Lindsey accepted the card, shoving it into his pocket. "Yeah sure," he replied shortly, wondering why the guy suspected he knew anything about what went down here tonight. Could be the suspicious blood stains on his shirt but that was only a guess. "I'll call first thing." That was the last thing he said before walking away from the scene. His eyes began watering but he pushed the tears back. He would wait until he knew something definitive first. No use in crying when he didn't know if she was…he couldn't even think it. He continued walking aimlessly down the street, his hands deep in the pockets of his Armani trousers, trying his best not to think about the possibility of life without her when something made him glance upwards. Maybe it was a sixth sense. He didn't know. All he knew was that there was a woman walking ahead of him shivering with cold, her arms wrapped around herself. He knew that woman anywhere. It was Eve.

* * *

"Yes Giles for like the 50th time, I'm alright," Buffy said in an exasperated voice. "It went better than I expected. I still can't believe we all made it out alive." A strange noise came out of Willow's mouth and Buffy's eyes flew towards her friend who was currently pacing her hotel room. "Well almost all of us made it out okay, except this one girl, Faith's friend. She got hurt pretty badly." Buffy explained the basics to Giles, waiting patiently while he rummaged around, apparently looking for one of his many books. "Willow…yeah she's right here." She beckoned her friend and Willow scurried over to the bed, dropping down on the mattress heavily. 

Buffy scooted backwards to rest her back against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard to block out Willow's voice. It wasn't that she didn't care about Milani's condition, because she did. The girl had risked so much to not only save one of her best friends, but also the world. Still, she just didn't want to think about any of that right now. It had been a long and painful night, both physically and emotionally. The last one was what disturbed her the most. Physical pain she could always handle better. She was the slayer after all…well now _one_ of the slayers. Physical pain was something a slayer dealt with everyday, but when the emotional stuff enters into the picture, that's when everything gets complicated.

She had just fought one of the hardest battles of her life and walked away with only a couple bruises, but seeing both Spike and Angel had been quite a jolt. Her heart clenched painfully at the memory of first laying eyes on Spike in that alley. She still couldn't believe he was alive. And he hadn't called her. Why? All that time he had spent worshipping her, telling her over and over that he loved her, now seemed like it was all a dream. If he had truly loved her then he wouldn't have done that. The moment he had come back to life he would have done everything in his power to see her again. But he hadn't. He had chosen to stay in L.A. with Angel, someone he supposedly hated with a passion, instead of coming to her. She squeezed her eyes tighter and wrapped her arms around her knees. A hand touched her arm gently and she jumped.

"Sorry…didn't mean to startle you," Willow said softly. "You okay? You look like you were a million miles away just now."

Buffy sighed and forced a tiny smile. "Yeah I'm fine…just a little…shaken," she replied weakly.

Willow nodded in understanding. "Spike," was all she said.

"Yeah…Spike," Buffy repeated in a whisper. She visibly attempted to pull herself together. "So what did Giles say? Did you guys find a way to return Milani's power?"

Willow nodded emphatically. "Yeah…thankfully I thought to bring some magical herbs and stuff with me. I'm going to get Kennedy to help me with it. I'll be pretty wiped out after, but it will be worth it." She bit her lip painfully, the image of Milani's unconscious form appearing in her mind.

"Hey…don't get all broody on me," Buffy ordered playfully. "You didn't mean to hurt her. Milani will understand when she comes to. You'll see."

"I hope you're right," Willow replied glumly. "Anyway, I'm gonna head over to my room now and get to work on that spell. I'll see you in the morning okay." She leaned over and gave Buffy a quick hug before sliding off the bed. She was almost to the door when she looked back over her shoulder. "He really does love you Buffy and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

Buffy inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "Yeah that's what they all say and frankly I'm getting tired of hearing that same old tune," she said darkly.

Willow thought of saying something more but then thought better of it. "Goodnight," she whispered. And then she was on the other side of the door. She leaned on the door for a moment and closed her eyes. Then she heard it…the audible sounds of sobs coming from the room she was just in. She should go back in and hold her friend tight while she cried her heart out, but she decided against it. She knew when Buffy got like this that all she really wanted was some alone time, plus she had some powerful mojo to work first. She had to return some of the power coursing through her veins to its rightful owner.

* * *

Faith jerked the van to a stop in front of the old hotel. She glanced over at Angel in the passenger seat. His eyes flew open, almost as if he knew he was being watched. "We're here," she announced, pulling the key out of the ignition. He nodded and opened his door, getting out carefully, wincing at the pain in his ribs. He slid open the back door and held his arms out for Connor to place Milani in his arms. He shifted her into a little more comfortable position and moved back so that the others could pile out of the vehicle. 

Faith slammed the door shut behind her as she exited the van, taking in a deep breath. She hurried around the side, following the others up the sidewalk to the front door of the Hyperion. No one spoke, but she knew they all felt like she did. Everyone was bone tired. The realization was sinking in that a hot shower and sleep was just moments away. Then she realized something. Angel and company hadn't been here in so long. Would they even have electricity or running water in this abandoned building? If there were a God in this world, then there would be.

Angel trudged up the walkway until he finally got to the front doors. He sighed heavily, wondering who the hell had the place boarded up like this. He didn't think even he had enough strength to punch through the wood. "Connor…a little help here," he called out. He stepped back several steps, not wanting to be in the way of any shards of wood flying. He watched silently as his son gave the wood a couple strong punches and it gave way, splintering under his son's strength. Then the doors were being opened and he followed his son inside. He tried to remember where the hell the light switch was. It had been so long since they had been there. He could here the shuffling of the others' feet behind him. Then the room was flooded with light. Gunn was the one who apparently had found the light switch.

He heard a whispered curse and he came up behind his son who was staring at something lying on the floor. He couldn't see it before because the circular couch in the lobby was blocking it from his view. But now he could see clearly and it was a sight that he had hoped to never see.

"Dad…is that…oh God," Connor whispered, forcing his lungs to take in deep breaths, fighting the hysteria that was rising, because there lying on the floor surrounded by some sort of blue energy was Wesley's dead body.

**Note: I know it's been awhile, like two months I think. Please, please still review!**


	8. Reality Sets In

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 8: Reality Sets In**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

Connor concentrated hard on breathing normally, trying to make the air just move in and out in a steady motion. It wasn't working. His eyes were clenched shut, anything to keep the image of Wesley's dead body out of his eyesight. On their own accord, his eyes opened slowly and immediately flew to the body. And oh god! He had just referred to Wesley as _the body_. He felt someone pulling him back and he vaguely realized that it was Gunn. His body was guided to sit on the circular couch. Someone slumped down next to him and he turned to face Spike, the vampire's face contorted in a pained expression. Then his eyes sought out his father for some sort of, he didn't know, comfort maybe.

"Dad…why is he…how did this…oh god," Connor whispered harshly, his eyes beginning to water. He remembered that he had wondered where Wesley and Cordelia were but the thought hadn't occurred to him that maybe either one of them might be dead. This wasn't supposed to happen. What the hell was going on? "Dad please…what happened," he tried again. Someone else dropped to sit next to him on his right and a comforting arm was placed around his shoulders. "Gunn what happened to Wes," he asked painfully.

"I'm not exactly sure little man," Gunn answered, his voice tight with pain. "We all had a part to play in the plan to take down the Black Thorn and the Senior Partners. Wes's part didn't go so well." Gunn watched as Angel stood over Wesley's body, his arms still holding an unconscious Milani, although now his body appeared to be shaking slightly. He understood just how Angel felt because pain was radiating in his chest at this very moment. He recognized that pain all too clearly from the loss of Alonna, Cordy, and Fred. It was grief.

"You _think_ it didn't go so well," Faith barked sarcastically in an attempt to mask her own pain. "What the hell happened guys? No one told me that Wes was…god! Someone better explain to me what's going on and don't forget to mention why he's surrounded by that blue light."

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to know," Spike said gruffly. "If you were listening, then you would know that we all had jobs to take care of…separately. We weren't there when Wesley---." He stopped himself from continuing, unable to even speak the words aloud. He couldn't believe the grief he was feeling. It looks like the whole lot of them had grown on him, slowly but surely.

"I was not there when he was fatally wounded but I was there when he finally died," Illyria announced, her voice sounding emotional to her own ears. "I killed the creature that ended his life. I recalled this place…this hote...from the shell's memories. I decided to bring him here afterwards."

"But what did you do to him blue…what's the blue light about," Spike asked slowly. He was surprised that he hadn't realized the old one's growing affections for the watcher. Well he never thought he would see _this_ day. The smurf actually cared about someone besides herself.

"I had to do something…I couldn't let him die," she said softly.

Gunn shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean you couldn't _let_ him die," he questioned. "Are you trying to tell us that Wes isn't…well…you know?"

"Exactly, he is not quite dead…yet," Illyria replied simply. "I somehow summoned power to stop time just before his heart stopped beating. He is suspended in time at this moment."

Faith's head was spinning faster and faster. Jesus when would this nightmare of a night ever end? "What the hell are you talking about," she shouted. "And for the record, why the hell do you look like Fred? Where _is_ Fred?"

Angel had been standing over Wesley's body the entire time listening to the exchange. He just felt…numb. He wasn't ready for this. He was ready to face this yet. When Illyria had first told them of Wesley's death, he had taken it with a grain of salt. But now…now it was hitting him like a ton of bricks. He heard a faint groan and he looked down into the face of the girl he was holding. He had completely forgotten that he was holding her. He struggled to pull himself together, because his team needed their leader. He couldn't afford to break down now.

He turned around and faced them finally. "Gunn can you take Milani and Faith upstairs please," he asked softly, walking towards him as he spoke. Gunn nodded and stood up, immediately holding out his arms so that Milani could be transferred to him. He took her smoothly out of Angel's arms and jerked his head in Faith's direction. She glanced at Wesley one last time before walking towards the stairs, Gunn following right behind her. Angel listened quietly to the sound of their footsteps clomping up the stairs.

Angel then turned to his blood relatives. "Connor I know we've been through a lot tonight but I need you to be strong just little bit longer for me okay," he said calmly. "I need you to help Spike get settled upstairs. Help him clean some of those wounds and wrap his ribs up too. Can you do that for me?"

Connor roughly wiped the tears off his face and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that," he said quietly. He grabbed Spike as gently as he could and helped him to his feet.

Spike tried protesting the help but the stern look Angel shot his way made him change his mind. He might as well just accept the help and be done with it. He could go back to being _Mr. Macho_ tomorrow. He smiled at the boy crookedly and allowed him to lead his bruised body to the stairs. He stopped as soon as one foot hit the stairs. "You gonna be alright mate," he asked, surprised at the fact that he was actually worried about his sire.

Angel sighed loudly. "Yeah I'm ---," he hedged because he was truly anything but alright. He didn't know if he would be alright again. "I'm gonna deal with Illyria and this Wes thing; try to get to the bottom of it. I'll feel better if I know you and Connor are okay. Go on. I'll be fine." Spike nodded and then he and Connor resumed their trek up the stairs.

"Now Illyria…start talking," Angel said curtly. If there was any chance to save Wes, then he wanted to start working on it now. He wouldn't allow himself any rest until he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt if it was possible to bring Wesley back to them.

* * *

"Well have you decided what you want to do yet?"

"When has what I wanted ever mattered?"

"You have a point there, but they're your family and they need you."

"When did you become so, what's the word, oh yes…human?"

"Good one. You're still great with the zingers. But remember this? Every minute you waste exchanging quips with me brings you one step closer to losing your chance at living again."

"I stopped living when _she_ died."

"Yeah I know. I'm really sorry about that by the way."

He laughed harshly. "Being dead seems to have awakened your sensitivity. Hmm…too bad it wasn't around when you were alive."

"All I'm saying is that you get a second chance. Not many people get that chance. Are you just going to let it go to waste?'

"A second chance at what!!! At struggling to go through life without her smiles, her laughter, her arms around me! How do you expect me to go back to a life where she's not there?!!"

"I expect you to suck it up and do it for your friends…for your family. You may think you don't need them, but they need you. Did you see Connor's face when he laid eyes on your body? Did you see his tears? What about Gunn? He was barely holding it together you know. How about Faith? Don't you think you owe it to her to be the watcher she deserved to have? And Spike? When did you ever think that he would grieve for you? Let's not forget Angel and Illyria. She needs her guide and Angel…well he needs his friend back."

"I don't know if I can be what they want me to be."

"No one was asking you to be anything else than what you are. Be yourself. Be the man that they loved. Be the man that I know you are, the man that searched through Wolfram & Hart's files for my contract in hopes of giving a bitch like me some peace. Please, you have to do this."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I care because believe it or not, I love you. And so do they."

He so wanted to believe that what she was saying was true. He just couldn't grasp the thought of them actually missing him, but he had witnessed the beginnings of their grief hadn't he. He couldn't deny the fact that he loved them. Even Spike and Illyria had a place in his heart somewhere. At the end, they had almost felt like a team, even with the loss of Fred and Cordy still hanging on them. Still, he didn't know if he could do this, go back to a world that was filled with so much evil and hate. Then again, how could he not?

Wesley turned to face her, his face set with determination at his decision. "I'm ready Lilah. Send me back."

**Note: Here's another installment here for you guys. I hope the little dialogue wasn't too boring or confusing for you I didn't want to give away who it was until the end, even though you guys probably figured it out from the start. We're going to work slowly to finding out Milani's connection to Angel and Connor. I need to bring Wes back first, wrap up Lindsey and Eve, Willow scene where she returns Milani's powers, and then the fireworks will really begin! Thanks for all the cool reviews! I appreciate them so much.**


	9. Reuions & Revelations

**_To Tariq_**: _This story will not be a B/A. It won't even be a B/S. You've been with me on this story from the beginning and I would hate to lose your interest in this story, but I just don't see it going that way. It doesn't work with the plot I have in mind. However, I do have a plot in mind for a B/A, but I can't start it yet. I have too many other stories to finish._

_To everyone else, thank you for all the lovely reviews and support. I appreciate it so much! Now on to the story..._

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 9: Reunions & Revelations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

Lindsey stood in shock staring at the familiar figure ahead of him. He couldn't believe it. She had actually made it out alive. He watched as the woman moved further and further away from him. He managed to break out of his trance and started walking swiftly behind her. She stopped, hearing the footsteps behind her, and turned around quickly. Her brown eyes widened and suddenly she was running towards him. He immediately opened his arms and seconds later he had her in his embrace. Her body began shaking with sobs and he held her tightly to him. He murmured to her over and over that it was okay, that everything was alright now.

Eve pulled away from her lover, her trembling hands tracing his features in awe. She couldn't believe it. He was alive; no thanks to Angel. Anger at the vampire spread through her entire being. "How did you…Angel said you---," she broke off, unable to say the words.

Lindsey smiled softly. "Yeah I know…he told you I bit the bullet huh," he commented dryly. She nodded. "Well, actually he _thinks_ I'm dead. He had his lackey do the job for him."

"Which one," Eve questioned acidly.

"It was Lorne…you know the demon that reads people," he answered, his voice devoid of the anger he knew he should be feeling. He saw her eyes narrow and the way she stiffened. His girlfriend was pissed. And she had every right to be. Still, he couldn't blame Angel for his actions. "It's okay sweetie. Angel just did what he thought he had to."

"I don't give a shit what Angel thinks and neither should you," she replied angrily, pulling away from his grasp. She walked away a couple steps from him. She turned around and glared at him. "How can you be so calm about this? He tried to kill you!"

Lindsey crossed the distance between them, taking her small hands in his. "Yeah I know but what about all the times I tried to kill him," he reminded her. Some of her anger deflated but he could still see a good amount remained. "Listen all I know is that I'm alive and so are you. For that, I have to be grateful. Can't we just be happy that we're together again?"

Eve rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No it's not enough…he should pay for what he did to you," she said vehemently.

"No," he barked out. She flinched away from him. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "I'm sorry but just…no…okay. I'm done with this revenge and hate. All I want to do is spend the rest of my life loving you."

Her face softened and her hand rose to brush fingers across his cheek. "I want that too baby but---," she faltered. She wasn't sure she could just walk away from this letting Angel think that he won this round.

He heard and saw the indecision in her voice and on her face. "We can't go after Angel sweetheart," he said firmly. "He'll have enough danger heading his way." Somehow that thought didn't give him any pleasure at all. "Now come on. Let's see if we can catch a cab further up the street. We'll pick up our truck and get the hell out of this town. We'll start over fresh. How's that sound?" _'Please, oh please say yes'_ was repeated in his mind. He didn't have the strength left to put any evil plans in motion. He just wanted to live a normal life with the woman he loved.

"Okay," Eve whispered. If he could let it go, then so could she. Maybe he was right. She was so tired of playing this back and forth game of who's evil and who's good. She didn't want to be neither. She just wanted to be normal. And she wanted to be normal with Lindsey. She would let it go…for him.

* * *

Connor held Spike tightly around the waist as he opened the door to his old room. The vampire winced and Connor moved his hand to hold him around his shoulders instead. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically. He led the vampire over to the side of the bed and set him down carefully. 

"It's alright mate," Spike said quietly. He looked down at the young boy curiously, wondering how the hell could he be Angel's son. Vampires were sterile weren't they? And what's this about a prophecy? How come he didn't know about any of this? The little whelp was his family too. He had a right to know. "Hey, so what's this about you being Angel's son? You wanna explain that to me?"

Connor sighed heavily. "Not really," he said softly. He started in on the laces of Spike's boots, untying them hurriedly before removing both shoes. "You need me to help you undress?" He was met with a glare. "I'm only trying to help so don't be an ass."

Spike exhaled loudly. "I know…sorry," he said honestly. "I can undo my belt and zipper but I'll need help with my shirt and duster. I'd appreciate it if you would offer your uncle some assistance."

Connor nodded and began easing Spike's arms out of the long coat. He took the filthy garment and draped it over an armchair on the other side of the room. He returned to Spike's side and saw the vampire wincing as he tried to ease the denim off his legs. Connor finished the task for him, pulling the jeans the rest of the way off, taking the socks with it. Then he helped to pull the black t-shirt off as carefully as he could. He inhaled audibly at the amount of bruises covering the vampire's body.

"Don't worry about me…I'll be fine," Spike mumbled as he scooted back on the bed slowly. Connor helped him lift up so that they could ease the comforter down. When the vampire was nestled under the covers, Connor sat down on the side of the bed. He looked expectantly at Spike.

"What…bloody hell…what is it," Spike asked irritably. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Connor tilted his head to the side. "I was just thinking about that 'uncle' comment you made," he said curiously. "What did you mean by that?"

"Cause that's what I am…I'm your uncle…well sort off," Spike answered flatly. In all actuality, Connor was Spike's uncle, but he was the elder here.

"Wait…you mean like Gunn…and Wes," Connor asked, swallowing hard after saying Wesley's nickname. He had almost forgotten that the man was dead…almost.

"No, I'm actually a blood relative mate," Spike clarified. "Your father is my grandsire."

Connor's eyes widened. "You mean…oh…so you were sired by---," he trailed off.

"Drusilla sired me," the vampire said softly. "Drusilla was the first person your father sired. She then sired me."

"Um…okay…so I'm actually _your_ uncle," Connor corrected, smirking slightly, unable to believe that he could actually find amusement after what he witnessed downstairs. But there was just something about being in the vampire's presence that made him feel…well…comfortable.

Spike smirked back. "Yeah you're actually my uncle but I've got you by at least a hundred years," he said meaningfully. His eyes drifted shut. He was so tired, but he wanted to talk to his _nephew_ some more. Then his eyes snapped open. "Sorry. I'm just so exhausted."

"It's alright…you need to rest anyway," Connor assured him. He then looked down at his uncle's torso. "Don't you want me to wrap your ribs up for you?"

Spike shook his head. "Nah too tired to deal with the fuss right now," he said wearily. "Just want to sleep. What about you? You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good…tired but okay," he answered with a smile. "I'm gonna go check on that girl okay. I'll check up on you a little later." He patted Spike's leg and then he was up and walking across the room to the door.

"Did you feel it too," Spike asked softly.

Connor's hand had just touched the doorknob. "Feel what," he asked, turning around to face Spike.

"A connection…with the girl…Faith's friend," Spike explained. "I felt it right away, but I brushed it off because…you know…stopping yet _another_ apocalypse was kinda first priority. Now, I'm wondering why I felt it, that connection." The last part was whispered almost as if he was talking to himself. His eyes closed and he couldn't fight the sleep anymore.

Connor watched as the vampire drifted off to sleep. "I don't know what's going with that girl but I'm gonna find out," he said determinedly before leaving the room, making sure to shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

Faith had already undressed Milani; leaving the girl clad only in her undergarments. Milani had been groaning and moaning but had yet to open her eyes. "Come on Lani…let me see those brown eyes," she coaxed gently, as she rubbed disinfectant on the stomach wound. It had not closed entirely, the skin marred now by a jagged slit, but at least the blood was not flowing so steadily. A fresh gauze pad was handed to her and she accepted it with a small thanks. She placed it on the wound, affixing it with medical tape. 

Gunn pulled the armchair from out of the corner of the room until it was next to the bed, a couple feet away from where Faith sat. "Aren't you tired," he asked her. "I can watch Milani for you. Why don't you get some sleep? All the rooms on this floor are livable. Just pick any one."

Faith shook her head in refusal. "Nah I'm okay," she lied. "I want to be here when she---." Brown eyes fluttered open and began peering around the room, the orbs appearing dazed and unfocused. "Hey girl…welcome back," Faith said happily.

Milani put a hand to her head and groaned. "Wha—what happened…where am I," she asked, rubbing her forehead to in an attempt at stopping the jackhammer that was currently drilling into her head. "God my whole body hurts. Why do I feel like shit?" She looked at Faith finally, her eyes now more focused. "Faith?"

"Yeah girl…it's me," Faith answered, her smile widening. "We're in Angel's hotel. Do you remember what happened tonight?"

Milani's arm fell heavily to her side, her throat trying to work past the lump in her throat at the mention of the vampire's name. "Yeah, I think you just triggered my memory," she said hesitantly. It all flooded back to her…the battle, the shock at seeing Angel and Connor, Willow drawing power from her, the bright light, and finally her getting impaled by a sword. "Yeah I remember everything…unfortunately." She didn't understand what the hell was going on. Liam and Connor. They shouldn't be here. She was afraid to broach the subject but she just had too. "Faith, that guy you called Angel, who do you think he is," she asked carefully.

Faith bit her lip, looking back at Gunn quickly before turning to face her friend again. "Um…I think the question is…who do _you_ think he is," she questioned.

"He's my dad Faith," she answered calmly. At the alarmed expression on her friend's face, she continued hurriedly. "I know it seems weird but it's true. Vampires can't have kids…I know…but…this one apparently was fertile enough to make two…me and Connor."

An expletive flew out of Gunn's mouth and Faith glared at him. He held up his hands in apology. She turned to face Milani again. "Lani, are you saying that you think Angel is your father and Connor is your brother," she asked incredulously. The girl nodded. "Milani that's impossible. Angel only has one kid and that's Connor."

"No you're wrong," Milani argued. "And his name is not Angel. It's Liam…Liam O'Reilly. He had me first and then Connor came along some years later." She saw Faith getting ready to speak again. "No Faith. Just listen to me. Liam, or Angel as you call him, followed me here to this dimension. Both him and Connor followed me here."

Gunn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait…are you saying you're not from this dimension," he asked quickly. Faith glared at him again for interrupting. "Sorry Faith, but this is some heavy stuff."

"Yeah I know," Milani agreed heartily. She pulled herself slowly up into a sitting position. "I'm not from around here, here being this dimension."

"You serious," Faith inquired, her eyes widening every second.

"Yeah, totally serious," Milani said tiredly. "My dimension is sort of an alternate reality from yours. _My_ Los Angeles is almost identical to yours."

"Wait…you said alternate reality," Gunn reminded her. "If my memory is right, don't alternate realities have the same people but just…I don't know…different situations?"

"Yeah…like there could be another me somewhere but that me would be living a different kind of life right," Faith said excitedly, glancing at Gunn for confirmation.

"Yeah that sounds about right…but…then that would mean…oh man," Gunn choked out.

"That would explain why Milani thought Angel and Connor were her family," Faith finished for him in amazement. She picked up the girl's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Lani, I think there are two sets of men walking around with the same faces, but just in different realities. The ones that are here are _not_ your Liam and Connor."

**Note: So we finally get a little explanation about who Milani is, but there is much more to come. Next chapter will have more discussion with Faith/Milani, a confrontation with Connor demanding answers from Milani, and we finally bring back Wes.**


	10. Confrontations

**True Destiny Continues**

**Chapter 10: Confrontations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Angel series. I only own my original characters.**

Connor made his way slowly down the hall, trying to focus on scenting out Milani. When his memories were stripped, some of his abilities went with them. They were slowly making their way back to being at full strength, which was an annoyance to Connor. He had wished to be normal for so long and now he just wanted to have his special abilities back. He realized now that's what made him special. It's what made him a champion. And this champion had questions for that strange girl. He sniffed the air again. He was close to her…very close. His ears prickled and he followed the sound of Faith's voice. He stopped outside the door and listened intently. Then he heard something that caused him to inhale sharply.

What in the world? How could that be true? There was someone else walking around with his face, with his dad's face for that matter. And those replicas just happened to be related to Milani? That explained why she thought his dad and him were people she knew. But what about that thing that Spike asked him, something about a connection. Vampire families were known for feeling strong connections to each other, each one able to know when one of their relatives was nearby just by that connection. So if her family was in another dimension, then how could Spike feel a connection to her? Something was missing from this picture.

Milani closed her eyes in frustration. Could her life get any weirder? She rubbed her fingers across her forehead, trying to ease her headache, but it just seemed to have grown in intensity. Her guess would be that the insane conversation she was having at this moment was the cause. How could there be two sets of people walking around with the same faces? Okay, so she studied a lot about anomalies, portals, and varied subjects that were of the unexplainable. Her very presence here on this planet was an anomaly in itself; the child of a male vampire and a part demon/part human female. She should be used to this crazy stuff right? That thought didn't make her feel any better. Faith touched her arm, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Lani I know this is heavy but are you okay," Faith questioned, her eyes filled with concern. The girl shouldn't have to deal with this, not right now. After all, she just helped save the world. She deserved a break.

"I don't know," Milani answered honestly. "I don't know if I will ever be okay again. This is just too…how could this…why didn't I know about---."

"You didn't know because you were probably never meant to come here," Gunn chimed in. Both pairs of brown eyes turned to look at him then. "What I meant was, you wouldn't have known if you didn't go portal jumping right? You would have never met our versions of Angel and Connor if you had stayed in your reality. The real question is why did you come here to our world?"

Connor chose that moment to open the door and enter the room. "That's what I would like to know," he demanded. He hadn't intended for it to come out that way, but he couldn't help it. This girl possibly held all the answers to his questions and he wasn't leaving until he got them.

Gunn rose from the chair and crossed the room to stand in front of Connor. "What is it with you and your dad with the skulking," he asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't skulking…I was just---," Connor corrected before he was cut off.

"You were just eavesdropping," Gunn finished for him. "What you need to do is take your narrow behind to bed."

Connor bit back the nasty retort that popped into his mind. "I'm not going anywhere until I talk to her," he said stubbornly.

"_Her_ has a name," Faith told him angrily. "You know what? My friend doesn't need this shit. She's dealing with some very weird stuff right now, so I think you need to take a hike junior."

Connor rolled his eyes. He was just about to say something else when she spoke up.

"It's okay Faith," Milani said softly, her eyes focused on Connor. "You and Gunn go find somewhere to crash. Take a shower too."

"You tryin' to tell us we stink chica," Faith asked with smile. She watched her friend carefully for a moment. She was reluctant to leave her alone with Connor. Her last encounter with the little brat wasn't exactly a trip to Disney Land. Still, she knew when Milani got that look on her face that there was no changing her mind. She grabbed Milani's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before rising to her feet, an audible groan escaping her. She really did need a hot shower.

"Come on Denzel…let's leave these kids to talk," Faith said dryly, jerking her head to the door.

"You sure that's a good idea," Gunn asked, one eyebrow raised in speculation. He didn't want to leave Milani alone with Connor. The kid did seem to be a hell of a lot mellower, but that didn't ease Gunn's apprehension. Suppose the kid reverted back to his old tricks. Connor had always been like a grenade with the pin always primed to be pulled. He could easily hurt Milani, especially now that her power was not at full strength.

"No I'm not sure, but Lani is," Faith replied with a shrug. "I just have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

Gunn nodded, running a hand over his head. He fixed Connor with a hard stare. "Now listen up vamp junior, don't let us regret leaving Milani alone with you," he said firmly.

Connor's face took on a pained expression. "I'm not gonna hurt her," he said quietly.

"See that you don't," Faith countered gruffly, as she passed by him on her way to the door. "Otherwise, it will be my foot up your ass." Her last statement was flung over her shoulder. "Chuck you coming or what," she called from the hallway.

"Yeah," was all Gunn said as he gave Connor another pointed look.

Connor waited until Gunn finally left the room; the sound of the door clicking shut sounding ominously loud in the now silent room. He crossed the room and sank down onto the armchair that Gunn previously sat in. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and leaned forward slightly, leaning his forearms on his thighs. His gaze bore into her, willing her to be the first one to speak.

"So I'm guessing you want some sort of an explanation," Milani asked carefully. He nodded. She sighed loudly. "So do I Connor. So do I."

* * *

Illyria stood silently watching the vampire pace back and forth. What exactly did he want from her? What did he expect her to say? Did he want her to say that she loved Wesley too much to let him go? There was that word again, a word she only knew the meaning of because of Fred's memories. She never expected to feel anything like this. Anger was an emotion she was comfortable with, but this, this she could not handle. Sometimes she wondered if it was only Fred's memories that she was left with. There were times when she swore that---." 

"Illyria," Angel barked out. "Are you even listening?"

Her cold blues eyes rested on him. "No I was not," she replied coolly. "Repeat whatever it is that you said."

"I said anytime now would be great," Angel gritted out. She continued to regard him coldly. "Wes…surrounded by blue light…explain."

"I believe I already explained," she replied easily. "He was on the brink of death. I was not ready for him to die, so I stopped it."

"What gave you the right to do this," Angel said heatedly.

"I have every right vampire," she countered darkly. "It was not his time to die."

"You had no right," he screamed, his entire body tight with anger. "His soul is trapped somewhere now. He's probably scared, alone, and confused. Is that what you want for him?"

Her face softened. "No I do not want that," she said quietly. "But I just could not let him die. I cannot explain my actions. All I know is that he was dying in my arms and I had to stop it."

"So you decide to trap his body here, while his soul is god knows where," he fumed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Look this is going no where. Just tell me if there is any way that you can bring him back."

She shook her head. "I can no longer turn back time. I was not even aware that I was able to still control time. Apparently, I can only do it in a small controlled circumstance."

Angel's face crumbled visibly. "So technically he's gone," he whispered hoarsely.

"As soon as I lift the time shield he will pass," she replied, her own voice feeling as if it was clogged.

Angel closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "Do it…I don't want his soul to suffer any longer," he said, choking slightly on the words.

* * *

"Are you going to tell him who she really is," Lilah asked him, even though she already knew the answer. 

"How can I not," He answered softly. "Angel deserves to know the truth and I will not allow Milani to get hurt again."

"I don't want her to get hurt any more than you do," she admitted. Besides her own mother and Wesley, Milani was the only other person that she ever cared about.

"You care about her don't you." It came out more like a statement than a question.

"More than you know," she said lightly.

"I still can not believe the extent you and Lindsey took to get back at Angel. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm quite happy that it blew up in your faces."

"Well what can I say…I fell in love with the little brat," she quipped. "Seriously Wes. Protect her."

"I will…I promise," he stated with finality. "Now please send me back."

Lilah nodded. "Tell Lani that her Auntie loves her," she said brokenly. She then waved her hand. In the blink of an eye, Wesley was gone.

* * *

"Please Illyria…let him go," Angel pleaded. "If you really cared about him, you will let him go." 

The sound of crackling turned both their attentions to the body. Both demons watched in fascination as the blue energy wavered and then disintegrated. Wesley's eyes flew open and his lungs expelled a sharp breath. "Angel," he whispered, his throat suddenly feeling scratchy.

Angel immediately flew to his friend's side. "Wes…how did…I don't understand," he sputtered as he helped Wesley into a seated position. "You think you can stand?" At the nod he received, Angel placed his arm around Wesley's waist and pulled him upward until they were both standing. He then helped him over to sit on the circular couch.

"I do not understand," Illyria said finally, her voices sounding panicked. "How is this possible? How can you be alive?"

Wesley allowed his eyes to drift in the old one's direction. "It's a bit of a story," he rasped. He turned to look at the vampire who was sitting next to him; one arm around his shoulders holding him so tight as if he thought Wesley would leave again. "Angel there's so much I have to tell you…about Milani. I have to tell you about her."

Angel pulled his friend into an awkward hug. "Just let me hug you for a while alright," he mumbled, a tear finally making it's way down his cheek.

Wesley melted into the embrace. It had been so long since they had been this close. Once they had almost been like brothers...until Connor. That last thought made him pull away from Angel. He had to explain, because sooner or later danger would come. Wolfram & Hart were not through with them yet.

"Angel you need to know the truth," he began, swallowing hard. "You need to know who Milani really is."

**Note: I'll stop it there for now. So I finally brought Wes back, but there is still much to explain. Next chapter, we have Willow performing the spell to return Milani's powers, a visit from Giles (well sort of), and Wes explains where he was when his body was in stasis and what he discovered.**

**Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. You have no idea how much feedback means to a writer. Thank you guys for actually making me feel like I can actually write a little.**


End file.
